narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Kurogane
Shiro Kurogane (黒鉄白い , Kurogane Shiro) ''was the younger brother of Kin Kurogane and the uncle of Tetsu Kurogane. Background During their childhood, the two brothers were very close to each other and shared a great bond. But as they grew, their relationship became strained, as Shiro was praised as a genius while Kin was often ignored. Shiro grew worried for his elder brother, having noticed his abrupt change of attitude, and attempted to placate him by assuring Kin that he would become the clan head, Shiro himself having no interest in the power and authority that was granted with the position. Kin did not believe this, resulting in the multiple times where he attempted to murder Shiro, although these attempts never succeeded. Personality According to Kin, Shiro was too "soft" to be a truly useful shinobi. Shiro was found of children, although he never was married. Appearance Shiro is often mistaken as a girl. Abilities Although Shiro stayed a chūnin in rank, he in truth would have had the potential to make Anbu if he had been a shinobi affiliated with a village. Status Death Trivia Quotes *(To Tetsu, about his mother) ''"Tetsu. . .the reason you don't have a mother is that. . .this world is not a perfect world. But remember this, Tetsu: even though you have no mother, you are loved. She is watching you. I will take care of you in her stead. Remember that." *(To Shin Akari , about Tetsu) "Please protect him. . .he is all I have left. I've lost my brother already. Yes, he may be yet alive, but I fear that he is lost in his hatred, and in the darkness of this world. Promise me that you will watch over Tetsu, and do what you can for the village. . .and Kin. I failed to save him. Thank you, Shin. I trust that you will keep your word, so please do not fail me. Please tell Tetsu that. . .I'm sorry. Now you may kill me." *(To Tetsu) "I love you. . ." *(To Kin, about Tetsu) "Nii-san. . .do you really think so little of your son? Do you think that it is right to do this? Do you remember how much she loved you? She trusted you. . ." *(To Shin) "And that is where we differ. Yes, I do believe that true peace will never be achieved in this world, for it costs to much. We will never truly have peace. Because peace does not come without pain. But who. . .is the one to bear the pain? That is the real question, and it is not one that is to be taken lightly. This is what I believe: yes, peace does not come without pain, but. . .let me be the one to bear this pain. Although I am in pain, I will never take my eyes away from my goal. I believe that." *(To Momoe, before his death) "I'm sorry, Momoe. I swore that I would protect your son. . .but this is it, I can do no more. Shin will continue what I cannot. I am sorry." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character